


Mary Says, "Happy Bday Sammy!"

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam Winchester's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: FOR MATURE AUDIENCEFluff, Happy TearsTHIS IS NOT WINCESTIt's Sam's birthday. Well a few days after. Mom shows up to throw Sam a birthday party for her youngest son. Dean helps. It's a very special mother/sons moment.





	Mary Says, "Happy Bday Sammy!"

It's May 4th, 2017. I'm just finishing up my laundry when I hear the bunker door close. I head toward the war room.

"Hello Sam. Happy late birthday." It's mom. She walks over to me and gives me a big hug.

I hug her back. "Thank you. How have you been?" Her hug is warm and just what I needed.

She sighs heavily, "I spent time in Texas then went to New Mexico."

"Did you find the Chupacabra?" I smile as I remember Ketch trying to pronounce it correctly.

Mom's confused, "How did you know?"

I smile, "Ketch."

She smiles back. "Oh. No luck."

I look at what she's got placed on the war room table. "What's all this?"

"Just waiting on..."

Just then Dean walks through the door. "I'm here!"

"I had no idea you left." I'm a bit concerned he left me alone without telling me.

"Had to get refreshments." Dean pulls out beer for everyone. "Aaaand...." He then pulls out birthday hats and party favors.

I smile. "You can't be serious!"

Dean is all smiles. So is mom. He puts a party hat on my huge mellon and they put one on too.

Mom pulls out a home made birthday cake. It's a round layer chocolate cake with chocolate icing. In white frosting it says "Happy Birthday Sam". It has one candle on it which I appreciate more that they will ever know.

Mom is all smiles as she blows the paper horn. "Happy Birthday Sammy. I finally get to see you have a birthday."

I look at her as a tear escapes her eye. This is silly to me. I've had 33 birthdays before this. This is the first one with my mom. Suddenly it's the most special birthday ever. I try hard not to tear up myself.

Dean gives a look. "Stop it you two. First rule of birthday parties is no crying."

I have to say it. I look right at Dean and sing it. "It's my party and I'll cr..." He forces his hand over my mouth as I mumble the rest and we all laugh.

Dean is laughing as he moves his hand and says, "Only singing is the birthday song."

He lights the candle on the cake. They sing the birthday song. I blow out the candle. They blow their horns and clap.

Mom hands me her gift. "I know you'll love it." She's all smiles.

It's the size of a shoebox. I unwrap the beautiful silver and blue wrapping. Inside the box is a music box. It appears to be very old. It's black lacquer finish has been well kept. I wind it up and open the lid. The tune it plays is "As Time Goes By" which is the song played in the movie Casablanca. It's also the song Grandpa Henry would sing to our dad and he'd sing to us as boys. "This is beautiful mom."

She places her hand on my cheek. "Turn it over."

I turn it over and there's an engraving. It reads, "To Johnny Love Daddy. I'll always love you son."

Dean reads it's inscription over my shoulder. "This belonged to Henry?"

I turn it back over and wind it up again.

Mom answers, "Yes."

I open the lid and the tune tinkers out just as beautiful as it did for our dad back in the 50's when he was missing his dad. It wasn't fair to our dad to lose his dad so young. It wasn't fair to us to lose our dad so soon.

We're all in tears. I stand up and hug my mother. My dear sweet mom. "Thank you for this."

Dean hugs us both. Group family hug.

Dean finally asks, "How did you get it?"

She smiles, "I hid some things at the old house. Well, in the old house. I'm just glad it didn't burn down or get demolished. The things I hid were mostly heirlooms like this. You'll get more gifts later." She smiles.

I slice up pieces of cake for each of us.

We sit and enjoy it while having small talk. The cake was delicious.

That night before I fell asleep, I wound the music box. I left my bedroom door open on purpose and set the box on a table by the door. I opened the lid to the box. The music echoed it's way through the Men of Letters bunker.

I heard Dean open his bedroom door.

It's as if the music is saying, "Henry Winchester and his Legacy won't ever depart from these walls not now. Not ever. As time goes by."


End file.
